


Safe and Warm

by JennaJay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaJay/pseuds/JennaJay
Summary: Some of Shiro's and Matt's time as Galra prisoners.





	Safe and Warm

Matt curled into a ball and tried to tune out the world around himself. He and Shiro were being kept in a small, dark room with members of about six other species. Everyone was either sitting hunched over or curled upon the ground. It smelled foul. His stomach wouldn’t stop growling. The aliens that had captured them-the Galra-hardly thought to feed them. When they did, the food had been so disgusting that it had been hard for Matt to force it down.

Matt shivered and rubbed his arms. The cold of the floor seeped into his bones. It wouldn’t leave him no matter what he did.

Shiro lay next to him, eyes closed but face creased with worry. He always looked like that now. Matt’s mind cast back to before they had been captured. Days spent goofing off at the garrison, nights spent studying late together, hours upon hours spent goofing off in zero gravity on the spaceship to Kerberos. Back then, his worries had been simpler. What he wouldn’t give to go back to that. His eyes burned, and he blinked back tears.

“Shiro?” He whispered.

Shiro’s eyes opened slowly. “Yeah, Matt?”

Matt inched closer to him. “Will we ever get back to Earth?” 

Shiro sighed and wrapped his arms around Matt, pulling him close to his chest. “Of course we will.”

Matt knew that Shiro didn’t know that. He knew that Shiro was just saying that to make him feel better, but it didn’t matter. He needed to hear that right now. He needed to hear that after all of this pain, fear, and uncertainty, there was hope of something better. He needed to hope that he could go home, that he could see his family again, that everything could go back to the way it had been before.

Tears burned at his eyes again, and this time he couldn’t help but let them fall.

Shiro held him tighter. “It’ll be alright. It has to be alright.”

Matt did his best not to think. He did his best to just forget about everything that had happened and just curl up in Shiro’s arms. His tears wouldn’t stop coming.

He felt Shiro’s lips press against his forehead. “It’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

He caught Shiro’s eyes. Shiro swallowed and glanced away, his face turning a light pink.

He remembered all the times that he had noticed Shiro acting oddly. A gaze that was held just a little too long. A touch that was just a little too gentle for someone who was just a friend. It all made sense now.

Matt wrapped his arms around Shiro and held him as tightly as he possibly could. “Shiro, I care for you. I care for you so, so much.” He reached up with one hand and ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair. 

They stayed like that, not speaking, staring deep into each other's eyes. Soon enough, it was like everything else didn’t exist. The pain that their captors had inflicted on them, the fear of death that hung over them every day, the uncertainty of whether they’d see anyone they cared about ever again. It all melted away as they held each other close, safe and warm in each other’s arms.

They stayed like that for a while. They both knew that it might have to end at any moment, but they didn’t care. They were happy right then, and that was what mattered.

Matt heard Galra footsteps far too soon. He stiffened and pulled Shiro against him as if he might vanish at any second. He felt Shiro do the same.

The footsteps made their way to where they lay. A moment later, Matt heard Shiro gasp in pain. 

“Get up,” a gruff voice said. Matt was grabbed roughly and hauled to his feet. He looked down at Shiro.

Shiro clutched at his head. Blood matted his hair. Behind him, a Galra soldier held a red-stained baton.

“SHIRO!” Matt wailed. He struggled against the Galra who held him, but couldn’t get free. He couldn’t go comfort Shrio. He couldn’t protect him.

Shiro looked up at Matt and gave a small smile that looked more like a grimace. “I’m fine,” he said. He stood up on shaky legs. Matt wanted to rush over to him and help him stand. It looked like he could collapse at any second.

They were dragged out of the cell and into the harsh light of the spaceship’s hallway. 

And so began another day of pain. Another day of not knowing whether they would live or die. The cold air seeped into his skin as he was dragged away.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism highly appreciated!


End file.
